The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Various forms of hockey stick blades have been advanced throughout the years in an effort to improve puck handling by a hockey player. Many years ago, the hockey stick blade having a concave surface for the forehand shot was adopted. This has generally improved the ability of the hockey player to control the puck, for instance, allowing the player to skate around other players with the puck and improving the accuracy of shooting and passing. However, with the forehand surface having a concave shape due to bending of the blade, a rearward facing surface, or backhand surface, becomes convex, thereby rendering it less able to effectively be used by the hockey player for puck handling.